A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes
by allthingsfantasylover
Summary: I do not own the song A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes. That is owned by Disney. Flora has a crush on Saladin's nephew and is too shy to admit her feelings. Helia feels the same way. When she gets caught humming a song she knows she can't hide it for long. What do her friends have planned for their flowery friend?


Flora sighed mournfully as she watched the Red Fountain guys train. She was there as one of the backup nurses as she was well known for her healing potions and medicines. Her friends had recommended her and she didn't fully trust anyone to treat her friends' boyfriends. She screamed when a very real monster appeared. "Specialists!" She yelled in fright.

"No worries Flora. We'll handle it." Riven called to her. "Let's go guys!" He ran at the beast but it only swiped him away.

"Why must I always rescue you guys? Magic Winx!" She transformed and shot blasts at the creature.

"Flora, look out!" Sky yelled as his girlfriend's roommate was blinded. "Damn it!" The beast was suddenly restrained. "Hey, it's Saladin's nephew! I didn't even know he was watching the training."

"My senses are very sharp. Is she alright?" Saladin's nephew, Helia, responded quietly from his place holding the creature back.

"She's good. Thanks Helia." Sky was glad they had someone like Helia around. Even if it was to rescue them from a creature they couldn't defeat.

"No problem Sky. I understand she's important to you guys."

Flora blushed as Brandon checked her over for injuries before he released to her to race back to her school. She fell asleep and dreamed about the raven haired hero. The next morning she hummed a song from Bloom's earth movie, Cinderella. "A dream is a wish your heart makes. When you're fast asleep." She did a little twirl as she sang and watered her plants. "In dreams you lose your heartaches, whatever you wish for, you keep. Have faith in your dreams and someday, your rainbow will come shining through. No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish… will come true."

"What's got you singing Flo? You only sing if you're really happy or in love." Bloom questioned.

"It's nothing Bloom. I just feel like singing."

"If you say so. I will be talking to Sky about yesterday."

"I suppose I could say I'm in love. I can't say who though."

"Describe him. Give me a hint. Do the guys know him?"

"Yes. He's handsome, kind, has raven colored hair and he's an artist."

"I think I know who it is. Is it Helia?" Flora blushed. "I knew it! Oh Flora, he's perfect for you."

"He'll never notice me."

"Don't be so sure." Bloom smiled at her roommate. "Bring him in girls!"

"Oh Bloom, you didn't!"

"He asked us to set it up. He's heard so much about you and seen the pictures of you that the guys have. Trust your heart. Your rainbow is about to come shining through." She winked and left the room. Helia walked in and Flora blushed at being confronted by her crush.

"Flora, right?"

"Yes, I hope the guys haven't been too hard on you."

"Actually they encouraged me to ask you. It was just a matter of nerves and courage. I drew this for you. You actually inspired it yesterday when you went at the monster to protect the specialists." He handed her a drawing and she took it shyly.

"Thank you. It's beautiful."

"You're welcome. That was the easy part. I know we don't know each all that well, but, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Flora was shocked. She'd never had anyone ask her out before. Once she was over her shock she nodded in answer as she was still speechless. Helia took her hand and kissed it softly before leading her out the door to where their friends waited.

"Did she say yes?" Stella asked.

"She's still speechless."

"That is understandable. No one has ever asked her out before." Timmy said sadly.

"Wow. Once the shock wears off I'm taking her to the forest. She's brought on a ton of inspiration." Flora was brought out of her shock and she smiled shyly at Helia.

"You guys win. How did you figure it out?"

"A little birdie named Chatta told us and our boyfriends. Not to mention you only sing when you're happy and in love." Musa admitted.

Helia smiled at Flora and they went to the forest happily in love.


End file.
